


Little Pagan Angel

by gossamerstarsxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Size Kink, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamerstarsxx/pseuds/gossamerstarsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sam, hearing Gabriel the half-naked archangel say "please" while trapped between his legs will never get old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pagan Angel

Sam turns the dark leather cuffs over in his hands, tracing the lines of silver stitches with his fingertips. The Enochian is a little too complex for him to decipher many of the words. The only sigil he recognizes off the bat is the one that means something like "restraint" or maybe "containment," and really, that's the only one that matters right now.

"They'll work, kiddo."

The voice comes from behind him. Sam feels each word mumbled against his bare back as Gabriel's lips whisper along the curve of his spine. He closes his eyes for a moment and lets the archangel's warm mouth explore his skin, lets him trail his kisses higher and higher along Sam's back until he's standing on his tiptoes and pressing his narrow hips against the curve of Sam's ass.

When he feels Gabe's cock grow hard against him, when he hears the slight catch in his breath, Sam begins to grin.

"Oh, I'm counting on that." he answers, and turns toward the archangel. The cuffs are still wrapped in one big hand; the other he curls under Gabe's ass. He pulls the other man tight against his body, slides his knee between Gabe's legs. "We can't have you breaking all the light fixtures again, now can we?"

Gabe rocks his hips against Sam's thigh with a shameless smirk. "You started it, Sam."

"I know." Sam smiles down at him, kisses the top of his head. Then he wraps his arm around Gabe's body and tosses him onto the bed.

The lights flicker, waver, and finally hold steady.

Sam cocks an eyebrow at the shirtless archangel, but Gabe only smiles. It's a smile that looks far more fiendish than heavenly, and Sam crawls over him, cuffs still in hand, to kiss it off his lips.

He pulls back after a moment or two, and Gabe's hazel eyes are bright and hectic. Sam's hard enough that the zipper of his jeans is beginning to become uncomfortable, but there's one thing to take care of first.

"Wrists," Sam says, and for a moment he thinks perhaps Gabe didn't hear him, because he can still feel the other man's fingernails pressed into his shoulders. Then he sees the devilish curl of Gabe's lips, sees his half-raised eyebrows, and he knows.

Sam shifts his knees up higher until Gabe's hips are framed beneath his powerful thighs. He shrugs the angel's hands away from his broad shoulders, catches both his wrists in one hand, and then pins them high above his head.

"You always get off on that." Sam says, his voice low and rumbling. Gabe writhes beneath him, ruts against him, mumbles something obscene in a mush of English and Enochian.

Sam holds the cuffs above Gabe's face, loosens his grip on Gabe's wrists just a bit. "You ready?" he asks, because no matter how sure he is of what Gabriel wants from him, he always asks.

"Yes," Gabriel replies. "Good grief, yes, Sam,  _please_!"

For Sam, hearing Gabriel the half-naked archangel say "please" while trapped between his legs will never get old.

He cinches the soft leather tight around Gabriel's wrists. For now, he loops the pieces in between over one of the metal posts on the bedstead.

Sam leans down, curls his lips against the shell of Gabe's ear. "Time to see if those things are gonna work," he whispers, and the smaller man shivers beneath him, bucks his hips up against him, but the lights don't so much as flicker.

"So far, so good," Sam says, and begins to move his way down. He leaves open-mouthed kisses along Gabe's throat and collarbone, slides his hands beneath his back and drags his fingernails lightly against the bound angel's skin.

" _Fuck_ , Sam." Gabe moans his name, shakes and shivers as Sam slides his jeans and boxers down and rubs his thumbs over the V's of his hipbones. Gabe's long, flushed cock springs free and Sam kisses it, then laughs when Gabe's moans dissolve into some language that's probably been dead for a thousand years.

Sam sits up, shakes his hair out of his face and slides off the bed. He only smiles when Gabriel whimpers at the loss of contact. He's out of his own jeans and boxers and back on top of Gabe before the angel can even voice a protest, however, and when he slides his own aching cock against Gabriel's they both shudder and gasp one another's name.

_So good._ Sam crushes his mouth against Gabe's. He feels the archangel jerk hard on the cuffs--any other night, that movement would have torn the headboard apart, and been accompanied by a hotel-wide blackout. Tonight, however, Gabriel's efforts are in vain. He growls into Sam's mouth, frustrated.

"Sam, I want...I want to get my hands on you so  _bad_ , Sam, fuck..."

"Hm...that's too bad," Sam murmurs, and after kissing a mark into the place where Gabe's throat joins his collarbone he sits up.

"You're an ass, Sam Winchester," Gabriel hisses.

"I'm what?" Sam wraps one hand around them both and begins to slide himself gently against the swollen length of Gabe's cock.

"Fuck," is the only word Sam's little pagan angel seems capable of speaking.

"You've got a pretty filthy mouth for an angel, you know." Sam's breath hitches, and he knows he has to stop, has to calm himself down. He reaches over Gabe's head and lets out some slack between the two cuffs, then slips his broad hands under Gabriel's body until he's cupping his ass.

"Let's see what other blasphemies I can get out of you."

Gabe whines a little as Sam's fingers clench into his flesh, tugging him further down on the silky comforter. Sam slides off the end of the bed and settles on his knees, and with the archangel's hips held firmly in his hands, he runs his tongue in stripe from the base of Gabriel's cock to the head.

"Oh my  _fuck_ , Sam...!" Gabriel bucks his hips upward, and Sam takes the length of him into his mouth and down his throat.

Sam knows when Gabe starts to fall apart. He can tell it in the trembling of the bedframe as Gabriel jerks on the cuffs that prohibit him from burying his fingers into the disarray of Sam's hair; he can hear it in the frantic, keening note of Gabe's voice as he moans Sam's name, as he begs him in a whimper to never stop, as he breathes erratic declarations of his love and hisses blasphemous curses under his breath; he can feel it under his fingers and along his tongue as the rhythm of Gabe's hips begins to falter.

Gabe thrusts himself down Sam's throat, hard, and Sam catches his hips and holds him there as the archangel's body begins to tremble beneath his fingers. He cries Sam's name as he comes, and Sam's mind devolves into a heated, lusty mantra of  _Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine_.

He swallows hard, slips his lips away from Gabriel's softening cock, and crawls up the length of Gabe's body like a starving creature. 

_Mine_.

The kiss is possessive and rough. Gabe's surprised moan reverberates against Sam's lips. He kisses harder.

"Sam," Gabriel hisses his name, turning his mouth to Sam's throat and ears. "Sam,  _please_."

"I'm gonna let one of your wrists go." Sam mumbles. "That gonna be enough for you to mojo yourself ready for me?"

"You know it."

Sam pulls the length of leather linking the cuffs together away from the headboard, grasping for it half-blind as he kisses bruises into Gabe's skin. Finally, he feels fingernails graze along his shoulders and spine. The hairs along his neck begin to stand up, the way they usually do when he's in close proximity to the archangel's magic. The lights grow dim, and Gabe begins to shiver and arch himself against the weight of Sam's body. When he speaks, his voice is almost a growl. 

" _Fuck_  me, Sam."

Sam knows the sound that comes from his lips isn't an actual word, and he doesn't care. He slides Gabe's free wrist back into the Enochian cuff, then shifts into position over the flushed angel. His knuckles disappear into the blanets near Gabriel's face as he eases inside.

"Holy  _fuck_ , Gabriel..." Sam is moaning, and he knows it, but Gabriel is so warm and clenching so tightly around him that he can't help himself.

"Sam, fucking  _hell_..." Gabe loops his legs around Sam's hips, trying to pull him closer, deeper. "Not gonna break, promise, please, just  _please,_ I need..."

Even though all he wants is to drive himself into Gabriel up the hilt, Sam holds himself back. "You  _what_ now, Gabe?" he teases, breathless. "Didn't quite catch that last bit."

Gabriel is so undone that he doesn't even glare at him. His hair is disheveled, his cheeks flushed, and he looks up at Sam through his blond lashes. "I...I need it," he begs, "Please, Sam, I need it, I need  _you,_ just...fuck... _please..."_

Sam can't take it. He grabs the smaller man around the waist and lifts him, bucking up into him as he moves. He barely gives Gabe time to whimper before he has him wrapped tight in his arms, rocking their bodies together as he thrusts. He feels arms lock tightly around him as Gabriel begins to grind against him, and he loses himself, surrounded and enveloped by his pagan angel. He kisses him, whispers fiercely into his lips, mumbles his love and Gabriel's name against the archangel's open mouth as the smaller man's body trembles around him.

When Gabriel comes again with a whispered, "Oh, hell,  _Sam_!" Sam does too, spilling himself into the shuddering angel with a fiercely whispered, "Gabriel...!"

 

Sam's comedown is slow, almost sleepy. Gabriel slips the cuffs and mojos the mess away, but Sam hardly notices. He's too intent on the way Gabriel pulls him gently down, slipping out from under Sam's weight just enough to fit their bodies together like spoons. Sam grabs him tightly around the waist, pulls him as close into his bigger body as he can. From his half-lidded eyes he can see Gabriel's satisfied smile, and it makes him smile too.

"Told you they'd work." Gabriel remarks.

Sam laughs softly. "I never doubted you." He burrows his face into the hollow of Gabe's throat and shoulder, leaves a kiss there. "But could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah? What's that, kiddo?"

Sam grins against the warmth of Gabriel's skin. "Turn out the lights?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on a prompt from my friend drswriting over on Tumblr. She wanted Sabriel with toppy-bastard Sam. I apologize for the absolutely atrocious title, but I couldn't think of anything. It's just so PWP. Also, it hasn't been beta-read, so I apologize for any errors.


End file.
